


The Empire and the World

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time, Gladiators, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Gaius and Marcellus win their freedom together and wonder what to do after.
Relationships: Gladiator/Gladiator, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Classical Flash 2020





	The Empire and the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



The last lion lay dead, and Marcellus was breathing hard. Woodenly, he cleaned his blade on his torn cloak. 

Then, the memory came in a rush. _Gaius!_ How could he have forgotten? 

He turned, nearly tripping over his sandals as he ran to his fallen companion.

It didn't seem like it already been a fortnight since Marcus Tiberius, their lanista, had come to them with a proposition. More gold than Marcellus could imagine, as long as they defeated whatever strange creatures the emperor saw fit to send against them; freedom if they both survived. 

Marcellus could tell Gaius was not happy that Marcellus was his assigned partner; they had immediately started training, and Gaius had found fault with Marcellus's every action. Marcellus had always admired Gaius, and it had pained him not to live up to his expectations. It had been a punishing two weeks, but Marcellus had eventually reached the point where he could keep up with Gaius. 

All of that would be for naught, though, if Gaius was dead. Marcellus ran to him, heedless of the jeering crowd. Marcus Tiberius would probably be pleased by the outcome; he was obviously unhappy about the whims of the emperor meaning he might lose two gladiators, one in the prime of youth, the other one of his most proven fighters. 

Though he would probably have preferred it be Marcellus if only one of them was to die.

"Gaius?" Marcellus crouched over him, unable to keep the worry out of his voice. His armor was damaged and there was a lot of blood…

"Get me out of here," Gaius groaned. "And don't make a scene of it, boy." His mouth was twisted in a smile. 

"Gaius!" Marcellus hated the way his voice shook, but he could keep from crying out. 

Gaius's face softened. "Told you not to make a scene." He slung his arm around Marcellus's shoulder and allowed himself to be helped up. The rest was a blur; someone handed him two bags of gold, and a rudis for each of them. He was barely aware of having to shout at someone to get Gaius's wounds treated; apparently if they were no longer the lanista's responsibility, no one else was going to take care of them.

He found a popina on a side street, far enough away that no one would recognize them. Being free also meant they could not go back to the gladiator accomodations, something he thought he wouldn't miss, but did now that he wanted a bed for Gaius. Instead, he deposited him at a table in the corner and went to get them food. 

"Here," he said, upon returning, "we can afford better now, but I didn't want to make you go too far. I got us a room for the night, too." 

"Thanks." Gaius seemed to perk up once he had some food and wine in him; what they'd given him for pain seemed to be wearing off. He pushed himself straight up in his seat, and his eyes were clear. "A room?"

Marcellus blushed. Truthfully, he hadn't remembered that they _could_ afford to each have their own rooms. 

Gaius didn't object or ask for Marcellus to go and ask for another room for himself. Instead, he didn't say anything.

They ate in silence had finished their meals before either of them said anything. 

"What are you going to do now?" Gaius asked. He hadn't spoken in so long that Marcellus was almost used to their agreed-upon silence. 

"I don't know," he said. "I don't have any family, not really. My father—he sold me to the trainers. I wouldn't want to find him again, even if I knew where he was. What about you?"

Gaius grinned, showing his teeth. "I've been in the pits since before I was your age. I miss it, but the home they took me from is too far away to get to for no one being left who'd remember me."

"I'm sorry," Marcellus said, for being taken from a faraway home sounded worse than having a father who cared more for drink than his own son. 

And then what he thought was, _We could stay together, then._

He would never have suggested such a thing, would never have assumed Gaius would be willing to put up with him. 

What he said was, "How's your arm?" 

"No trouble now." He lifted it to demonstrate. "Bed would agree with me, though."

"You'll have to share with me," Marcellus reminded him, giving him the chance to object one last time. "Or I'll sleep on the floor."

"I was hoping you'd sleep in the bed with me." 

Gaius's mouth on his caught him by surprise; he tasted of wine and olives, and Marcellus kissed him back with a clumsy roughness he ought to have been ashamed of but could not be. They were free and together and the whole empire was open to them.

Gaius dragged Marcellus to his feet; the bed was poor and the room grimy, but they hardly cared. Clumsy hands pulled still-bloodstained clothes away; Marcellus realized with a giddy glee that he could see Gaius dressed in finery. If he wanted it. They could certainly afford it now, but he sensed Gaius, like himself, might not change from his simple plainspun. 

Their mouths crashed together greedily, and Marcellus gave himself entirely to the moment. Gaius's hands were rough on him, making him shiver. He had thought maybe they might talk—about what freedom meant, about their plans, about—well—feelings, but every time he opened his mouth, Gaius just kissed him again. 

Marcellus closed his eyes and allowed it, putting his worries aside for a moment. He did not even stop them to tell Gaius he had never done this before, only followed his lead, showing his touches were welcome. And he certainly could say nothing when Gaius turned him onto his side and eased his cock inside him. All he managed was an incoherent cry, and Gaius's name again.

Gaius grunted, more fondly than annoyed, and kissed his shoulder. 

Marcellus could not last long, not with Gaius inside him and one large, callused hand on his cock. He climaxed with an incoherent cry, spilling into Gaius's hand. Gaius followed a moment later, easing out of Marcellus and settling against his back, enfolding Marcellus in his arms without a word. 

Marcellus still could say nothing when they lay together after, though his mind was racing with plans. 

The whole empire was open to them. 

_Maybe we'll find Gaius's home_ , he thought. Even if no one there remembered him, there was no reason they couldn't make something for themselves there.


End file.
